Trouble At Christmas Time
by MikeBlazeSinian
Summary: First (and probably only) Road Rovers fic. Christmas 2013 is a time that will be enjoyed by all but one of the Rovers. What makes it a bad time for the fifth? This will be very short. (Part 2 of 2: Complete. Merry Christmas, RR Fans!)
1. Finding a Tree from Abroad

**Title: Trouble at Christmas Time**

**Author: MikeBlazeSinian**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Christmas 2013 is an enjoyable time for all but one of the Rovers. What makes it a bad time for the fifth?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Road Rovers_. It is owned by Warner Bros and its staff.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding a Tree from Abroad

"Are you sure this isn't a good tree, Exile?" Hunter asked.

"Let us keep looking," Exile said. He and Hunter flew to Siberia to find the perfect Christmas tree for this year. They had been looking for almost an hour, and had yet to find an ideal tree. Exile looked back at the shivering retriever, laughing as they moved on.

"Hunter!" Exile said as he turned around in front of the tallest tree around. "I have found our tree!"

Hunter rushed over to the husky, examining the tree behind him. "It's perfect, Exile," Hunter said. "Let's take it back to the Sonic Rover."

Exile turned around, and used his heat vision to slice the tree off of its stump. A few moments later, it fell to the side, along a perfectly cut line. Exile lifted one end, and Hunter assisted by carrying the other end. They transported the tree to their jet, and set it down in the snow beside it.

Suddenly on alert, Hunter looked towards the Sonic Rover. "Hold up a moment," he said before using his super speed to get into the jet quickly.

Exile saw and heard a fist fight through a window. A moment later, Hunter came back out, holding a masked man, arms behind the back.

"We aren't United Airlines," Hunter said as he neared Exile. He threw the man to the ground. "You're gonna need to find somewhere else to go."

Exile looked down at the man. "Don't mess with us again," he said in Russian before freezing him to the ground. He picked up his end of the tree, and him and Hunter returned to the Sonic Rover.

Securing the tree in the cargo bay, Hunter sighed. "Now, let's get back to base," he said. He sat in the pilot's chair and cranked the heat. Exile sat next to him and closed the outer door via his control panel. "I hope Colleen and Blitz will like our pick."

Exile nodded. The two Rovers lifted off the ground, and began their trip back to their base, wanting this Christmas to be better than the last one.


	2. Different Plans at Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Road Rovers_. It is owned by Warner Bros and its staff.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Different Plans at Home

Back at the base, Blitz and Colleen had been setting up a tree of their own. They opted to use a palm tree, for a unique style of Christmas not used by the team before. "I think it's perfect," Colleen said as Blitz brought in a box of ornamentation. "What do you think, Blitz?"

"You chose it," Blitz said, setting the box down and opening it. "How isn't it?"

"Aww," Colleen said. "That's the nicest thing I've heard from you." She walked over and hugged the doberman.

Initially, Blitz protested the gesture, but eventually gave into the embrace of the Rover he had grown so close to since their last mission. "Hunter and Exile will be back soon," he said, breaking Colleen's hug.

"Oh, sorry," Colleen said, reaching into the box and pulling out a Hawaiian necklace. "Hm," she said. "The old me would have kicked you across the room for this." She draped it over a branch.

Blitz bared his fangs. "I would have fought back, you know," he said.

"Sure, Dobie," Colleen said, getting another necklace. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Come on," Blitz said, pulling a strand of lights out of the box. "That's why you like me. Admit it."

"You're right," Colleen said. "I don't know what I saw in Hunter." She got four more necklaces out of the box.

Blitz strung the lights around the trunk of the tree, and plugged the end of the strand in. He waited for Colleen to hang the necklaces, then pulled a bag of ball ornaments out of the box. He hung one on each branch of the palm tree, for six total. He stepped back, and stood next to Colleen. "It's beautiful," she said to him.

"Not as beautiful..." Blitz started. He was cut off by the rumbling of the Sonic Rover returning to base. "Oh, they're back."

Blitz and Colleen turned around to see Hunter come up to the main level. "Our tree i..." he started. He looked at the palm tree, and his chin dropped to the floor.

Colleen started laughing. "Oh, Hunter!" She said before taking a breath. "What did you see?" She continued to laugh, being held by Blitz so she didn't fall.

"We...we...we..." Hunter said. "...were supposed to get the tree!"

Blitz enjoyed a short laugh. "This will make you happy," he said as he pulled a small, wrapped box out of his back pocket. He pulled Colleen out of her haze, and looked into her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Colleen," he said as he handed her the box.

Colleen took the box, and unwrapped it. She opened it, and saw a 22-karat gold-band necklace inside. "Is this real?" She asked, hugging Blitz again.

"You bet, love," Blitz said, this time gladly returning the hug.

Hunter looked on, and fainted from his own disbelief.

* * *

**That's it from this _SWAT Kats _writer. I hope you enjoyed it, and Merry Christmas Road Rovers fans!**


End file.
